Demonica
Nation Information Demonica is a growing, modern, and old nation at 666 days old with citizens primarily of Norwegian ethnicity whose religion is Satanism. Its technology is advanced and its citizens enjoy an vast amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are happy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Demonica work diligently to produce Iron and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Demonica has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Demonica does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Demonica detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Demonica has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Demonica will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The Empire of Demonica is a small, socially progressive nation, remarkable for its absence of drug laws. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, intelligent population of 7 million enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedom. The medium-sized government devotes most of its attentions to Law & Order, with areas such as Religion & Spirituality and Social Welfare receiving almost no funds by comparison. The average income tax rate is 16%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Automobile Manufacturing, and Book Publishing industries. A History of Demonica Archaeological finds indicate that there were people in Demonica as early as the 10th millennium BC (12,000 years ago). Archaeological research shows that they came from either southern regions, or from the north-east. From there they settled along the coastline. In the 9th century, it seems that Demonica consisted of a number of petty kingdoms. According to tradition, Skull Splitter the Lifeless gathered the small kingdoms into one in 872 AD with the Battle of Falcon Pass. He became the first king of a united Demonica. During the Crimson Marauder period many Demonican warriors ravaged the nearby Christian settlements and kingdoms. The knights of christ where no match for the fury of the war tribe clans such as the infamous and iconic Hellhound Tribe.Demonica was one of the few places during this period to have not be influenced by the Christian missionaries . During the late Middle Ages the Demonican Kingdom was in constant war with foreign monarchies in a 400 year war that was a resistance to Christianity and the Church. In 1519, the native civilizations of what is now Demonica were invaded by Doitzel County; this was the first and most important conquest campaign of Demonica. Two years later, in 1521, the Democian capital of Gorgoroth was conquered by the combined force of Doitzel and Pacifican soldiers, setting up a three-century colonial rule in Demonica. The viceroyalty of New Doitzel became the first and largest provider of resources for Doitzel County, and the most isolated of all Doitzel colonies. In 1940 Growing frustration towards the out of touch and often corrupt Imperial government reached a boiling point when a protest was put down by imperial troops. This erupted into a four year long urban guerrilla war against the imperial doitzel government. Eventually after the bloody battle of Leviathan enabled the rebel demonic troops to march onwards towards Gorgoroth eventually taking control of the city itself. After peace talks on may 1st 1946 The Empire of Demonica was established. Infernus invoctioso established a representative council and a Cabinet to help the elected Emperor lead the nation. Practicing strict Libertarian and anarcho-capitalist policies the economy of Demonica has marched to the top of the world with great success. Modern Demonica Demonica is an island country in the Atlantic.Influence from the outside world followed by long periods of isolation has characterized Demonica's history. Since adopting its constitution in 1946, Demonica has maintained a constitutional government with an elected emperor and an elected parliament, the Peoples Democratic Council. A major economic power, Demonica has the alliance's second largest economy by nominal GDP. It is a member of the United Federation of Armatus.with the allainces largest defense budget. It is also the alliance's fourth largest exporter and sixth largest importer and a world leader in technology and machinery.